Empezar de nuevo
by Winter's Fairy
Summary: James ha dejado a Lily... ¿cuáles son los sentimientos de ambos ahora? ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?
1. My inmortal

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

_By Winter's Fairy _

Dedicado a todos aquellos que han sufrido por amor...

* * *

Capítulo I: (Lily) My inmortal

El tiempo que hacía en Londres era espantoso... Si ya de por sí estaba cubierto de niebla, y el cielo estaba lleno de nubarrones, ese día en especial mucho más. Las calles estaban repletas de gente, que en ese momento corrían de un lado para otro, de vuelta a casa, o como mínimo, buscando un lugar calentito en el cual se pudiesen refugiar de la repentina lluvia que acechó en las calles.

Todo el mundo, preocupado por irse a casa, y nadie se fijaba en la única persona que se estaba quieta en aquella tumultuosa calle. Era una joven, de unos dieciocho años, y a pesar de estar empapada, sus cabellos pelirrojos se distinguían entre todas las tonalidades de gris que abundaba a su alrededor. Sentada en un pequeño portal, con su frágil cuerpecillo encogido y su cabeza entre las rodillas, nadie podía oírla llorar. Y tampoco la importaba... es más, esperaba poder morirse ahí.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, cuando notó que ya no caían gotas de lluvia sobre su espalda. Levantó la cabeza, y vio a una ancianita que la sonreía tiernamente mientras la cubría con un gran paraguas azul.

-Anda, vamos a otro sitio...

Lily Evans, la joven pelirroja, no tuvo fuerzas para llevarla la contraria, aquella señora era tan afable, que confió rápidamente en ella y se dejó llevar por aquellas calles de Londres. Pronto pararon, pues la señora la llevó al primer local en que sirviesen café, y hubiese una buena calefacción. La hizo entrar, e indicó que se sentara en unos sillones, en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, mientras ella pedía algo para beber.

Una vez las dos sentadas, la viejecilla la dio de beber el chocolate caliente, y no supo como, la habían traído también una manta para cubrirla. La pelirroja tiritaba, al tiempo que seguía sollozando. Con la taza entre las manos, la joven tomó un sorbo de aquel líquido, que pasó por su garganta como un manantial de agua, aclarándole la voz, y haciéndola sentir una mínima parte mejor de lo que estaba segundos antes.

-Bien, niña mía... ¿quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

En ese momento, Lily miró a la señora por primera vez. Le recordaba a su difunta abuela, sus rasgos amables, y una sonrisa tierna, y una mirada de cariño que hacía que todo el mundo le dijese la verdad...

-Perdón, no me he presentado -le temblaba un poco la voz- Me llamo Lilian Evans

-A mí me puedas llamar Jane, Lilian. Bien¿me contarás que te pasó para que estuvieses a punto de coger una pulmonía?

A Lily le faltaban las palabras, decirlo era como si se creyese de una vez por todas que lo que le decían era real. Mientras, de fondo, se escuchaba una canción lentísima y cantada por una voz de mujer, con un acompañamiento de piano...

I'm so tired of being here / _Estoy tan cansada de estar aqu_**  
Suppressed by all my childish fears/ **_Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles**  
And if you have to leave/**__Y si te tienes que ir_**  
I wish that you would just leave** /_Desearía que solo te fueras_**  
'Cause your presence still lingers here **_/Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aqu_**  
And it won't leave me alone **_/ Y no me dejará sola_

And if you have to leave/ 

-James... Él... me ha dejado...

James Potter... ese nombre decía mucho para aquella joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos. En su mente se formaba la imagen de su, hasta hace una hora más o menos, novio. Un muchacho atlético, y deportista, de igual edad a la pelirroja, con unos ojos avellana detrás de unas gafas que le hacían parecer un chico modelo y bueno, aunque no pudiese ser más que todo lo contrario. Su pelo, negro como la oscuridad, y sus mechones rebeldes, no hacían más que darle al joven una belleza atractiva para cualquier chica que tuviese vista. Pero ahora, Lily se echó a llorar de nuevo.

These wounds won't seem to heal /_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_**  
This pain is just too real **_/Este dolor es simplemente tan real_**  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **_/Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_****

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _/Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_**  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_/Cuando tú gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_**  
I held your hand through all of these years **_/Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_**  
But you still have **_/Pero tú tienes todavía_**  
All of me **_/Todo de mi_

-¿Por qué...?

La joven tomó otro sorbo de chocolate para tranquilizarse. Cuanto más antes se hiciese a la idea mejor, y debía antes librarse de todo esto que estaba guardando... incluidas las lágrimas.

-No lo entiendo...

-Mi niña... nadie entiende el amor... puede que ahora te duela, pero quién sabe, lo más seguro es que ese no fuese el amor de tu vida, o tal vez sí y esto sea un pequeño obstáculo en vuestro amor.

-Pero... él me quiere...

-Entonces¿cuál es el problema?

-...que según él... no me ama...

You used to captivate me _/Tú solías fascinarme_**  
By your resonating life **_/Por tu vida resonante_**  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind **_/Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás_**  
Your face it haunts **_/Tu rostro ronda por_**  
My once pleasant dreams **_/alguna vez, agradables sueños_**  
Your voice it chased away **_/Tu voz ahuyento_**  
All the sanity in me **_/Toda la cordura en mi_

De nuevo otro sorbo. Poco a poco se estaba terminando el chocolate, pero ella necesitaba soltar todo aquello. Tuvo que respirar hondo, como si fuese a coger carrerilla, y empezó a hablar con su temblorosa voz:

-Sigo sin entenderlo... estábamos tan bien antes... Le conocía de mucho antes... pero fue, este verano cuando sucedió lo que nunca esperé en esta vida... Lentamente, de ser un amigo empecé a preocuparme por él, y después a necesitar hablar con él diariamente... más tarde me di cuenta del cariño que le tenía... y finalmente supe que le quería. Al parecer, a él le pasó lo mismo, y los recuerdos de este verano serán inolvidables... supongo que para él también.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé... empezó el curso... y cada vez nos veíamos menos... aunque teníamos un rato para el otro por las noches y hablábamos, aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Hace dos semanas o así, empecé a estar un poco agobiada, entre el colegio, un nuevo curso lleno de trabajo, y ahora mismo me maldigo por descargar toda mi rabia sobre él... no tendría que haber soportado todas mis rabietas... sentía que él no me estaba ayudando nada... y al parecer él también, se culpó por no estar a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba, y entonces... hoy... me dejó... diciéndome que no quería hacerme daño... que no quería que sufriese... pero que era mejor, que tendríamos que centrarnos en los estudios, sacarlos adelante, y cuando terminásemos Hog... digo, el internado, cuando estuviésemos más libres, puede que funcionaría... pero que él en ese momento no sentía por mí nada más que cariño...

Y otra vez, la pelirroja lloró. La anciana se fijó en ese instante del precioso color de sus ojos verdes, de las puras y limpias lágrimas que surcaban su suave rostro, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tenerla en sus brazos hasta que esa pobre niña parase de llorar.

These wounds won't seem to heal /_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_**  
This pain is just too real **_/Este dolor es simplemente tan real_**  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **_/Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_****

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _/Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_**  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_/Cuando tú gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_**  
I held your hand through all of these years **_/Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_**  
But you still have **_/Pero tú tienes todavía_**  
All of me **_/Todo de mi_

Así estuvieron, en la cafetería, y la viejecita pidió otra taza de café para ella, y otra de chocolate caliente para la niña, que se la dio.

-Sé... que es lo mejor...

-...pero?

-Que yo le amo...

-Querida niña, esto es el amor... es el mayor dolor que puedes llegar a sufrir, y a la vez una cura para casi todos los problemas.

-Lo sé... pero no puedo evitar maldecirme, por comportarme tan tontamente estas dos últimas semanas.

-Por lo que me has dicho, James te sigue queriendo... ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Ahora? No lo sé... no tengo ganas de nada, no sé que hacer... no sé como seguir... no sé como empezar de nuevo...

La señora se quedó callada esperando a que continuase

-Es que esto es lo más duro... me levantaré por la mañana, miraré a la pared, y me preguntaré ¿Ahora que debo hacer? No soy capaz... no puedo vivir sin él, me es imposible... es mi vida... y no sé que puedo hacer...

-Lucha por él

-No quiere ni verme... para él también es difícil...

-Si es difícil¿por qué lo ha hecho?

-No sé... los sentimientos se pueden eliminar, borrar o algo así?

-Claro que no...

-¿Entonces que ha pasado?

-A eso no tengo respuesta...

-Ni él ni yo tampoco...

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone /_He intentado duramente decirme a mí misma que te has ido_**  
But though you're still with me **_/Pero aún así todavía estás conmigo_**  
I've been alone all along **_/He estado sola todo el tiempo desde el principio..._

/ 

Así, se quedó Lily, en una cafetería de Londres, llorando por ese amor perdido, que lo más seguro en ese momento es que nunca lo volvería a tener... Y pensaba, y pensaba lo difícil que puede ser volver a empezar, volver a tener una vida sin sentido, y no tener a alguien que te quiera... Lily volvía a estar sola...

Y mientras... ¿Dónde estaría James y qué es lo que sentiría?

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _/Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_**  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_/Cuando tú gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_**  
I held your hand through all of these years **_/Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_**  
But you still have **_/Pero tú tienes todavía_**  
All of me **_/Todo de mi

* * *

Todos hemos sentido alguna vez ese abandono. Ese frío, la soledad, y las gotas de amargura. El llanto luchando por no salir, y la voz quebrada. Nos duele el corazón, y creemos que vamos a terminar así. En estas situaciones solemos confiar en desconocidos amables, y no paramos de hablar cuando el chocolate caliente pasa por nuestra garganta aclarándonos la voz._

Aunque el tiempo es malo, aunque la situación es mala, y la lluvia nos dice que desistamos, pronto sale el sol y sonreiremos. Es cuestión de tiempo, de verdad.

* * *

Canción: My inmortal - Evanescense


	2. La princesa de mis sueños

Capítulo II: La princesa de mis sueños

Mismo día lluvioso, misma ciudad, mismo momento. James Potter vio como la que era su chica, salía corriendo, después de que él terminara con la relación que mantenían.

En mis sueños sigues siendo  
La princesa de mi reino  
Soledad en mis sueños.

Cuesta tanto el buscar  
Una razón a este final...  
Ayúdame a encontrarlo.

Esa melena roja, que se podía distinguir entre la multitud, se fue alejando… al igual que él, que poco a poco daba pasos hacia una dirección desconocida. En ese instante no le importaba a donde fuera. Como si se dirigiera al mismo infierno, eso da lo mismo. En verdad, no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se veía a sí mismo diciendo palabras que no sentía… mientras por dentro se moría de ganas por volver a abrazarla. Y la excusa más tonta que se le ocurrió, se la dio. "Te quiero, pero no te amo."

Y ahora te busco sin razón;  
Fui yo quien dijo que no. ¡No, no, no!  
¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?  
Ahora sé lo que es amor.

Duele tanto el saber  
Que nunca más te volveré a tener  
En mis labios.

En todo esto pensaba James, caminando por las mojadas calles de Londres. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un lugar conocido, una calle cercana a Grimmauld Place. Sin otra cosa que hacer, decidió ir hasta la casa de Sirius, a sabiendas que no sería muy bien recibido por los padres de su amigo, ya que discrepaban de los Potter en varios aspectos, principalmente en la pureza de sangre. Suerte que Sirius no era así. Llamó a la puerta, y Kreacher, un elfo que idolatraba a la Señora Black, le abrió la puerta.

-Oh, el señorito Potter… un honor –sonrió con falsa alegría

-James! –Una voz resonó tras el elfo- ¡Por fin has venido a verme! Esto….¿qué te pasa?

-Lily…la he dejado

Sirius no preguntó nada más. Llevó a James a su habitación y mandó a una elfina que le trajeran ropa nueva, y algo para comer. James se sentó en la cama, sin mirar hacia delante, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza baja. Aún no entendía por qué lo había hecho. La gran pregunta llegó al poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Realmente… no lo sé, Sirius.

-¿La quieres?

-Demasiado

-¿La amas?

-Con toda mi alma

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero que sufra por mí…

-Prongs, habla más claro.

-Los últimos acontecimientos del mundo mágico… todo indica que van detrás de nosotros, los Potter… No quiero que ella sufra si algo me pasara, no quiero que se involucre en nada de esto… Si Voldemort averigua quiénes nos importan más… irá a por ellos.

-Y a ella¿le has dicho eso?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-…

-¿James?

-Porque quiero que se olvide de mí, toda mi vida estaré en peligro. Y si ella sabe la verdad, tendrá esperanzas de que volvamos, y no le importará arriesgarse. Pero a mí si me importa.

-Pero... ¿eso no sería decisión de ella?

-Si yo puedo evitarlo, no.

-¿Qué le has dicho pues?

-Que no la amo.

-¡James Potter¡No puedes haber hecho cosa más cruel¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

-Diciéndoselo mientras me moría por dentro.

-James…

Moriré pensando que  
Nunca supe retener  
Al ser que más he amado.

Y ahora te busco sin razón;  
Fui yo quien dijo que no. ¡No, no, no!  
¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?  
Ahora sé lo que es amor.

Acto seguido, James no pudo más, se derrumbó por completo, y empezó a llorar. Necesitaba a Lily, pero eso era lo mejor. De nuevo el dilema de elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto. Y lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Sirius no sabía que hacer, sólo vio a James así una vez, cuando Aarón Potter, abuelo de James, murió a causa de un combate contra uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos. De pronto, James dejó de llorar. Sirius le miró. Estaba sentado, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, con las piernas encogidas y abrazando a un cojín, de nuevo con la mirada perdida. Estaba reviviendo los mejores momentos de su vida con Lily.

Flashback

-¡Mira Lily!

-James¿cómo quieres que mire, si tienes mis ojos tapados?

-Ups, perdón, ahora te quito la venda…

Una vez fue despojada la venda, Lily se llevó la mano a los ojos, para restregarlos un poco y acostumbrarse a la poca luz. Era un atardecer. Lily sonrió. El paisaje era espléndido, veía como un gran sol anaranjado se iba uniendo con el Lago de Hogwarts…mientras a la derecha, el castillo se alzaba, como la sombra de un gigante, muy oscuro. Todo esto estaba viendo, cuando James le puso enfrente una flor: Un Lirio blanco, precioso.

-Para ti, princesa.

-Gracias, James.

Se miraron a los ojos… El tiempo en ese instante se paró. Solo existían ellos, nadie más… El viento les rozaba el rostro suavemente, despeinando el encendido cabello de Lily. James, con un gesto, apartó el pelo de su rostro. Y ese gesto hizo que supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Empezó siendo un delicado roce sobre los labios de la pelirroja, pero terminó en una apasionada prueba de lo que fue, es, y será su amor. Con un atardecer tras de sí, y el viento acariciándoles, empezó la historia de amor más bonita y difícil de todo Hogwarts… ¿estaría ya esa historia acabada? En ese momento no importaba…

Fin del flashback

Y ahora te busco sin razón;  
Fui yo quien dijo que no. ¡No, no, no!  
¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?  
Ahora sé lo que es amor.

Sirius no sabía lo que pensaba, pero vio como inconscientemente, su amigo sonreía. Mientras estaba en ese estado de aislamiento en sus propios recuerdos, él Sirius Black, arreglaría todo esto. Fue hasta su escritorio, y con pluma y tinta, empezó a escribir una misiva a Lily.

Querida Lily:

¿Cómo estás? James me ha contado todo. Pelirroja, no llores, por favor. Sé que todo esto te duele, pero todo tiene una razón. Y no pienses que James no te ama, aunque él te lo haya dicho. Aún así, no te puedo garantizar nada de que volváis, eso depende de vosotros. Solo decirte, que a mí me tienes para lo que sea, no te derrumbes, esto será solo un obstáculo más. Pronto nos veremos, te lo aseguro.

Anímate,

Sirius.

Ató el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza, y vio como se alejaba. Miró de nuevo a James. Seguía recordando. Y él también recordó. Recordó la cara de felicidad de su amigo cuando dijo que estaba saliendo con Lily. Y sus palabras exactas respecto a ella:

"_Padfoot… ¿no ves la suerte que tengo¡Mírala, es preciosa! Es inteligente, dulce, cariñosa… es más de lo que yo deseaba. Lo es todo, lo tiene todo. Sirius, ya sé con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… "

* * *

_

Canción: La princesa de mis sueños - OBK


End file.
